


❖ Skyfall

by Kamishawe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Be Calm and Think Dark Thoughts, Elemental Magic, Gen, Injury Recovery, Manipulation, Mind Games, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Shock & Awe, Survival Horror, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Colonnello’s POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951896) by [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/pseuds/Akua). 



#### Skyfall  
_Rain_  
_A cleanser, a replenisher, a corrosive element: Water shapes the world to it's whims_  
  
' "¦ '|¦' |' ¦' " '

 

The shower was a slice of heaven. On full blast and blistering hot, Colonello could feel the grime from the last few weeks being shorn off him and swirl down the drain. Showers were always therapeutic. Like mini rainfalls, it helped orientate his head. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. The kidnapping was distressing and the torture gruesome. He didn't know why he was taken even though he was the target. The events were still jumbled in his head. 

Whatever Family they were from, they were going to be annihilated. He'd already called the rest of the cavalry. Protocol said to get out of dodge and regroup. He just needed to get Skull and himself to the Paris safe house. He needed to figure out how long they'd been captured and how long they'd been gone to the rest of the world. It should have taken months without a flame healer to recover from what he remembered of the torture. Somehow, Skull had nursed him back to health.

Skull worried him though. He'd been out cold since Colonello woke up. The brief moment of conscious on the ferry from England had been a mindless panic. Skull had been disorientated and completely senseless. A wild animal. Colonello had been shocked when his Rain Flames effortlessly weaken Skull, then rendered him comatose again.

Did anyone know Skull originally had emerald green eyes?

It was heartbreaking to not see the purple eyes of his cloud. He didn't think it was like what happened to his own eyes. Colonello imagined his were much like hawk vision now. If he didn't concentrate, he'd become disorientated from all the little details he could see or spy objects in the distance, miles away. Despite the change, his eyes weren't a different shape or color. Skull's eyes were a sign of sealed flames. 

The Vindcare had banned the art when it's destructive effects became known. The knowledge of flame seals was practically wiped from the mafia world. A seal on a person's flame damaged the mind and soul. They were almost impossible to remove to boot without permanent damage to the inflicted. That a Famiglia had such capabilities spelled trouble.

Tsuna, the only case in the last several decades, was lucky Reborn got to him in his early teens. A couple more years and even Reborn's flame bullets wouldn't have been able to save Tsuna from the killing effects of Nono's seal. The Vongola hadn't realized or didn't care that a seal sluggishly strangled the soul in a slow and painful death as the un-expelled energy continued to grow and tried to expand with no where to go. 

What it meant for Skull, he didn't know.

Eyes still closed, Colonello could faintly hear Skull's soft tread on the carpet and occasional murmur over the shower. It was time to look in on his cloud. Skull might know something he didn't and no one got away with hurting his family.

 

###### Notes

Trivia: Before we understood the weather, we thought the sky was falling whenever something fell out of the sky. When it rained, snowed, hailed, etc. It's also speculated that it rains diamonds on some of the gas giants in our solar system because of the atmospheric make-up. Cool right?

 


	2. Chapter 2

#### Skyfall  
_Sun Shower_  
_To have and to hold apply to more than marriages_  
  
' "¦ '|¦' |' ¦' " '

 

There wasn't a single cloud overhead, but he could still feel droplets of rain. Sliding down to lay on the roof of Olympic Tower among the antenna arrays, Colonello gazed at the sky above. The tower was the highest point in Munich; the needle point giving a birds eye view of the entire city. It was a prime spot for snipers and scientists alike. When Reborn gave chase from the Vongola hotel, Colonello had ran here and could see everything with his new eyes.

_Catch me!_

Colonello didn't know what Skull could do anymore. Apparently, he didn't need flames to cause mayhem. Gifts outside of flames were rare and those of the mind prized above all. The Giglio Nero Famiglia was reverend because of their extra gifts in foresight. 

So, it was baffling that Skull had psychokinesis. It's manifestation staggering in potential and _Skull?_ \- wield it effortlessly. Colonello wouldn't have seen any of it if he hadn't ran for the Eiffel after the shockwave. He'd watched, tranquilizing rifle ready in case Reborn failed. The rear of the train had crumbled away and Reborn couldn't see it, even as the civilian commuters backed away. In everyone's mind Skull vanished into thin air on the train tracks in Paris as if he _was_ a cloud.

Slowly packing up the rifle, he rubbed where the tv smashed into his head and sparks had hit his face. It still hurt. The Paris shockwave Skull had flung at them still tingled in his body and memory. He hadn't really believed it in Paris but watching the chase just now in Munich... He'd seen those hand twitch, wrists swirl and objects _move_. It made sense why everyone had failed to control Oodako despite coping the fingers exactly. At least thirty years of the sea squid mimicking Skull's hand movements, and they never figured out there had once been more to their Cloud than a smart familiar and finger waving.

_Catch me if you can!_

With a heave, Colonello rolled off the tower and fell to the ground 200 meters below. With Reborn knocked out, they had a rogue cloud to find. For once, everyone was in town and that meant strategy meetings. It was a good thing they'd called in the Carcassa Famiglia. The Arcobaleno had never needed or wanted to find their Cloud before. Skull just turned up. Surly the Famiglia knew something about cloud hunting and catching Skull.

_Can you keep me?_

The phrases kept mocking him. Was it really a challenge? Was it a taunt? A cry for help? A tag game? Did Skull even know anymore? 

_I won't let you!_

Colonello still needed Viper's report on CloudWatch.


	3. Chapter 3

#### Skyfall  
_Hail_  
_To think before acting is to look before leaping_  
  
' "¦ '|¦' |' ¦' " '

 

Colonello sat quietly leaning against the headboard of the bed. A rhythmic pitter patter rained across the open window. The proximity of the others drained the stress of the last month out of him while his fingers carded though a violent mess of hair sleeping in his lap. Scattered about the room, the Arcobaleno softly emitted their flames in an inducing sleep. They were silent and ever watchful sentinels, ready to vanish at the second of stirring wakefulness. The Stunt Rally had shocked them. Stopped them from just simply reacting and really start _thinking._

Skull had picked a natty apartment complex in a rundown part of town and was far removed from the luxuries that the Arcobaleno liked. Skull's life hadn't been glamorous. Sure, he put on a good show, but there were signs. Like this third-rate shit hole barely worthy of the insects they vaporized on sight as target practice. The cloud was penniless and didn't even have basic essentials. 

Before the abduction, no one had believed Skull of any value to be followed, let alone be kidnapped. Colonello had been desperate enough to demand a meeting from Reborn to get the menace out of his hair when they'd been ambushed by red cloaked strangers. There'd been no warning; the takedown flawless. He'd described as much as he could remember to Lal and Reborn, but he'd blacked out before the attack was over.

It was the first-time he'd seen Skull go full blown cloud-panic. His past blank-slated, Skull probably didn't even know _why_ he'd panicked. Skull had been there before. 

Colonello didn't want to remember either, but he had time to calm down, _think_. It had been deep in the London Underground, old. From the few rooms he'd seen before losing his eyes, they were inventors, researchers, sadistic and insane. Something had malfunctioned and escaped. There had been eight decades and vital information to harvest. They'd started their experiment and he was the _wrong_ person. They'd thought he'd been someone named Potter, a rogue. Colonello had been worth something anyway. They'd called him a squib. _Soul active_. _Elemental_.

Colonello shivered at the thoughts and the rain changed to hail striking the pavement outside.

The aftermath was brutal. Body carved up, he'd been unable to truly fall unconscious. He'd felt the shifting of an escape, the smell of burning, the impossible accelerated healing unassisted by flames, and woke to Skull unconscious next to him in the Forest of Dean. It was Pandora's box since then, but with no hope in sight. The man was mentally deteriorating and Skull's skeletons were withering in the shadows unanswered.

Silently, they each slipped away to the apartment above. The time for simply _reacting_ was over. They each had a part to play in getting Skull to Fon's circus troupe. Fon was slipping out tonight to coordinate and secure the troupe. At the witching hour, Verde and Viper were leaving to meet their allies at the Berlin lab where Verde had the stunt bike and _finally_ start collaborating intelligence. Reborn, Lal and himself were left on CloudWatch. 

Reborn had deliberately set off an anxiety attack with Leon. Skull's thoughts would start exactly where they'd stopped and continue uninterrupted after Viper woke him. Skull would never know they'd been there. After seeing Leon, Skull was going to run. When it happened, they were to detain him as long as possible, and direct him as best they could.

Whoever the Deathdealer was, they'd watched Skull walk away unscathed. Confronted with the enemy's shear gall, Colonello couldn't treat Skull like a lackey. The odds were stacked against them. The group's only resources were London, still withering in hellfire, and Skull, stubbornly silent and falling apart. Colonello was not losing their cloud to phantoms hiding in the dark.

With a final tussle of Skull's hair, Colonello was the last to slip through the open window. Wiggling his fingers in goodbye to Oodako, he caressed Falco and Leon on the way out; leaving them as the only silent reminder of the Arcobaleno. The quiet sounds of the storm outside soothed the way to an otherwise quieter night and soon to be busy morning.

They had cages to rattle and a cloud to corral.

 

###### Notes

Found Skull's cute little octopus : [The Kraken by barak144](http://www.gdfalksen.com/post/43545296775)


End file.
